Elliot's Got Charm
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: Everybody has good days and bad ones. When Olivia storms into the squad room with a chip on her shoulder, Munch and Fin are confused. But Elliot can fix that! Rated T for language


SVU FanFic

**SVU FanFic**

**One-shot**

**Elliot's Got Charm**

**8/12/08**

Summary: Everybody has good days and bad ones. When Olivia storms into the squad room with a chip on her shoulder, Munch and Fin are confused. But Elliot can fix that!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of these characters. Dick Wolf does.

**AN; **So I got the idea for this story after watching an episode of SVU last night (the name is escaping me…from season 2 though) and Elliot handed Olivia a cup of coffee and afterward, she said something to Munch. How that inspired me, I have absolutely no clue, but I'm hoping it will break my writers block on my… three other stories. Also, this was meant to be a one-shot, as I don't have any ideas to continue it with! Enjoy!

**January 15****th**

**7:48 AM **

**SVU Squad Room**

The door opened with a quiet whoosh, letting in a fluster of cold air. The expression on Detective Olivia Benson's face was just as chilled as the January air outside. Detectives Munch and Fin were standing by the make-shift kitchen and both looked up as Olivia passed.

"Morning Liv." Munch greeted her with a nod. Olivia mumbled something incoherent as a response, stalking past her colleagues with a half-hearted wave. "Well, what's up her ass?" Munch commented, once Olivia was out of earshot. Fin raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Dunno." Fin turned slightly to see Olivia arrive at her desk and peal off her coat, resting it on the back of her chair. A scowl was still upon her face and she went right to work, taking out a stack of papers. She didn't even acknowledge her partner sitting across from her. "Doesn't look like she's having the greatest morning though." Fin frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. The two detectives watched as Olivia was greeted by her partner. Fin smirked. "Let's see how she chews up Elliot."

"Hey Liv, how are you this fine morning?" Elliot was being sarcastic; though Fin and Munch could only see his facial expressions and couldn't hear his tone. Elliot wasn't dumb, and he could tell something was up with his partner. Olivia stopped rummaging through her desk for a pen and looked up with a blank stare.

"Why El, I'm just peachy!" The expression on her face was of false cheeriness, complete with a too-wide smile. Elliot didn't respond, nor take her sarcasm too personally. Instead, he smirked and then stood up. Grabbing the empty coffee mug on her desk, as well as his own half-full one, Elliot approached the 'kitchen'. Munch and Fin looked from Elliot to Olivia, skeptical and curious. After all, they had just seen Olivia act like she was perfectly happy.

"Is Liv mad at us or somethin'?" Fin asked Elliot as he poured fresh coffee into both mugs.

"Yeah really, I haven't done anything this morning for her to be pissed at me." Munch added with a scowl of his own.

"Maybe I just have a way with women…" Elliot shrugged, concealing a grin and not letting on that Olivia's expression was a response to his own sarcasm. He added cream and sugar, still acting innocent. Fin burst out laughing while Munch stared at Elliot skeptically.

"Keep working on it John, you'll be able to master the skill level of charm I've achieved one day." Elliot quipped over his shoulder, walking back to his and Olivia's desks. This caused Fin to continue laughing, while Munch tried to think of something to come back with.

Elliot set Olivia's mug down on her desk with out a word, looking inconspicuous as he sat down in his chair again. She graciously scooped it up, holding the warm mug between her palms and taking a generous sip. Silence fell over the two for a few moments.

"Thanks, El." Olivia said looking across to her partner, breaking the silence after the caffeine kicked in. "Didn't get a change to stop for any this morning on my way in." She was talking about the coffee, of course. Elliot nodded knowingly, and then pulled a chocolate donut from a bag on his desk. He split it in half, sliding the semi-circle across the desks to Olivia on a napkin. She beamed a smile of gratitude at him, touched by his generosity. She could have just stolen it if she wanted, but it meant a lot that he was offering it to her.

Still watching this whole exchange, Munch looked slightly bewildered. "I thought the way to a _man's_ heart was through his stomach…"

"Coffee and chocolate, different then a home cooked meal." Fin pointed out, walking away.

"I still don't get it…" Munch mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

Some people just aren't awake with out coffee and a donut.

**AN;** So, did you all understand that? I hope so, it made sense in my head anyway!! Please Reviewwww!!


End file.
